


Secret Messages

by Shift7



Series: Ineffable Bureaucracy [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Multi, good omens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shift7/pseuds/Shift7
Summary: Beelzebub had been doing it for a while. Gabriel admittedly, to his great distress, hadn’t noticed it at first. He had picked up there was a distinct pattern to their movements but he could not, for his corporeal form’s life, figure out the meaning behind it.





	Secret Messages

* * *

Beelzebub had been doing it for a while. Gabriel admittedly, to his great distress, hadn’t noticed it at first. He had picked up there was a distinct pattern to their movements but he could not, for his corporeal form’s life, figure out the meaning behind it. 

He felt betrayed, in a sense. He enjoyed their occasional meetings and knew they had begun, at least, to tolerate them. He had clearly been too lax. They were a Demon, after all, Gabriel reminded himself. Tricky, sneaky things.

"So how long have you been sending secret messages to Hell. Has it been this whole time? Who are you contacting?"

Beelzebub’s fingers stilled and they looked up at him. “What are you going on about now.”

"The tapping. With your fingers." Gabriel leaned forward and frowned, "You were just doing it. It's a code, correct?"

Beelzebub looked down at their hand, bewildered. “I--”

"I can't believe you thought you'd be able to slip one past me like that." Gabriel continued crossing his arms, "I might not look it but I'm incredibly observational. To even think you could get away with such an obvious display is far more foolish than I ever took you for."

"No itzz-- Um..." Beelzebub faltered. Gabriel thought they looked incredibly uncomfortable and noticed their face flush a deep reddish color. They couldn’t even shoot back a snappy response like they normally did! He had been right; he caught them!

"I… I like thizz song," they admitted, embarrassed.

"What?" Gabriel had no idea why that was relevant to anything.

"The, um," They made a small, quick gesture to the general air around them. "The music here. In thizz place. I don't… hate it."

They stared at each other for a long moment. Beelzebub tried their hardest to not flush harder, but they weren’t sure they entirely succeeded. Gabriel, on the other hand, looked like he was trying to solve an incredibly complex maths problem.

“Wait is it…” his voice dropped low and he looked from side to side, “Are you dancing? Here? During a meeting? _In public?_”

Beelzebub didn’t know what to say and wasn't sure what he was trying to insinuate. He wasn’t exactly incorrect, but he definitely didn’t stick the landing on whatever thought process his brain had just addled through. What did Angels think dancing even _was_? They decided it would be easiest to just curtly nod their head in response.  
  
“Fascinating! I’ve never seen dancing before,” Gabriel admitted before sheepishly asking, “...Can you do it again?”  
  
Beelzebub shrugged. They closed their eyes and listened to the song that was playing for a moment, then they began to tap their fingers again in beat. Gabriel’s eyes widened.

“I’d say you’re very good at this.” Gabriel complimented. 

"Maybe I can tempt you to danzze with me sometime," Beelzebub teased back, opening their eyes. The embarrassment from before having finally started to dissipate. The two of them were back on their regular footing.

"Oh no,” he tutted. “That'd be incredibly impossible. Unangelic, unheard of.” 

“Jeezzzz don’t get your Heavenly pantiezz in a wad.”

“I don't think I mind watching you dance, though," Gabriel replied, sincerely, ignoring their insult.

Beelzebub snorted and continued to tap their fingers along to the song.

**Author's Note:**

> Later on, Gabriel offhandedly mentioned to Michael that he saw Beelzebub dancing one time. She was half tempted to call them up and ask him what in Heaven they did to make him take leave of his senses.


End file.
